Me and You
by bizinhavieira
Summary: It seems it was just yesterday that I was so doubtful about whether she liked me or not. Now she is right here in my arms.


* * *

**YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND**

* * *

God... It seems it was just yesterday that I was so doubtful about whether she liked me or not, that I kept imagining her with Harry instead of me. At that time I would never imagine I would be here with her, feeling her body close to mine and her sweet lips kissing me gently. I can't help but let a smile fall on my face. She is everything I imagined if not even more.

"So", said Hermione as she parted her lips from mine, "What did you want to talk to me about, Ron?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that I was bored at home so I thought I could come and visit you for a while", I blushed and just than I noticed she was covered in flower. Could it be she was cooking when I arrived? I didn't know she could cook at all... "Sorry if it was a bad time".

"Well, it was perfect timing actually. Mom and dad just left to work and... ", and she blushed as she said it. She looks good with red cheeks actually, "...This way we have the afternoon for ourselves". Then she led me inside and said, "I was baking a cake just now, it will probably be ready in a few minutes, but, if you don't mind, I think I should clean up the kitchen. And myself as well", she laughed.

"No problem. I can help you out with that, if you want".

"That would be great, Ron". So we went to the kitchen and, since none of us was pretty good with cleaning spells we did the cleaning in the muggle way, if you know what I mean, wet hands and everything. Hermione kept sending me glances from the corner of her eyes every once and while and biting her lower lip as she did that. She was really starting to get to me. She was making me curious and, well, I can't deny, that also made me want to snog her, and do some other things as well.

"So, I guess we are done now", I said and hugged her from behind as I kissed her neck.

She took then the cake from the oven and said, "I just need to change then...", it looked like she wanted to say something else, but she kept silent. And as I was just about to tell her I'd wait for her in the living room she said blushing, "Do you want to come up and see my bedroom?"

I was taken aback with this. For some reason it was the last thing I would expect she would ask me, but I could manage a weak 'Yes' and then she led me upstairs with her hand in mine. Her hand was sweaty. I could feel she was feeling nervous, I just couldn't really figure out why, it was just her bedroom after all...

As we got to the door she said, "I hope you don't mind that it's kind of messy in there". What could I say to it? Well, I just smiled in response and than she opened the door. As I looked inside I could only think that it was anything but messy. And everything inside was just screaming 'Hermione', no one could say it was not hers. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you got this room ready for two", I smiled at her, "I mean, I never thought you had a double bed..."

She laughed and said, "Well, I'm a single child, so I could have a room big enough for it".

"Now that I got to see where you sleep every night I believe I can say I know more about you than anyone else you know".

"I believe you could say that", and then she just started staring to the floor for a while. And I just stayed looking at her. I could be sort of stupid from time to time, specially around her, but I just felt she wanted to tell me something, so I stayed there, waiting for it to be said. "You know, Ron, I was thinking for some time now. You are my best friend. We have done everything together for ever since we met. And now I guess you know how much I like you. And then I thought that there's just one thing you've left to do". Then she started getting closer to me. Was she going to do what I think she was going to? "And it would be to discover me discovering you, as my friend used to say". Then she smiled to me looking pretty embarrassed. God... She was asking me to do exactly what I have been dreaming to do ever since we first kissed.

I couldn't help anymore. My dreams were just unfolding in front of my eyes, so I seized the chance. I held her thigh and kissed her deeply as she enlaced me with her arms. We went all the way to her bed without taking the arms from around each other. As I layed on top of her my hands started to run through every inch of her porcelain skin. But a sudden thought crossed my mind: what if she was just doing that because she knew I wanted it so bad? What if it was not what she really wanted? And did that really matter to me? As a matter of fact it did... If it was any other girl I wouldn't have a second thought, but it was Hermione. Even though I feared the answer I asked anyway, "Are you sure, Hermione? I mean, do you really want to do it?"

She looked deep into my eyes and smiled, "I could not be more sure than I am, Ron. I had always known you'd be the one. But if don't want it there is no problem and...", she had now a serious look on her face so I couldn't let her keep talking. I just kissed her deeply to vanish thouse doubts away, and then I enjoyed those candy lips and started playing with that bubblegum tongue of hers. And slowly, as we undressed, I kissed her entire body, feeling her touch and her perfume. This girl really knew how to make me go crazy.

And as anyone can imagine, we made love. But I will never tell you the details, I'm sorry. But our first time will stay only in my mind and hers for now. All I'm going to tell you is that I just loved to hear her moaning my name, it's a sound I will never forget. It was amazing, it felt like we were swiming in a sea of blankets. And after we were done we just stayed lying on her bed enjoying each other. And I just couldn't stop admiring her body.

"You shouldn't look at me like that, Ron", she said as she blushed and covered her body with the sheets, "I feel embaraced".

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're too beautiful to be true".

"Don't joke with that", she was serious as she said it, "I know I'm no beauty queen, you don't have to say it just to make me feel good".

"I don't know why you think I would say it just to make you fell good. You know I'm not a romantic guy or anything", I said as I sat down beside her as she stayed laying down, "You may not be the best looking girl to anyone else, but to me you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known. I did think that before, but now. Wow, Hermione! Your body is a wonderland! I love the way the hair falls down your face as you lay like that, and also the shape your body takes when you get to bed", than a single tear ran down her face. Why do I always have to make her cry?

"Do you really think that?"

I layed on top of her and hold her head with my hand, "If I could choose, your head would never touch the bed again, because I would be always holding it and kissing you forever", then I kissed her gently on the lips a few times and she started giggling, "I really adore you, Hermione! And damn, you look so good it even hurts sometimes. I don't know if I deserve someone like you, but now you don't have a choice, missy! It will always be me and you now. And you know why? It's because now you're mine, and I will never let you go. Did you listen to me, Hermione Granger? Never".

"Good to know, Ronald Weasley", she said as she wraped her arms around me, "Because I wasn't planning on leting you get away from me.". That was our perfect moment. I just wish it was never gone.

* * *

_This is a response to _hiphopdancerkelli_'s and _Ibreathmusic987_'s songfic challenges. It was based in the song "Your body is a wonderland" by John Mayer._

_I hope you enjoyed it! And please read and review!_


End file.
